


Mass MODAO

by b_liss_ko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko
Summary: Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian as mercenaries somewhere on Omega
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mass MODAO




End file.
